


Grow on You (Like Shower Mold)

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo's too-small university apartment means it's a question of which breaks first: the lease or them.





	Grow on You (Like Shower Mold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus round. i accidentally created a headcanon where Yamaguchi and Hinata have an apartment together once they're out of high school which. What? That's so cute ugh.

_I may not ever get my shit together_ — Don't Leave, Snakehips

 

There's a few awful weeks where Tsukishima questions deeply whether the torture of being long-distance with Kuroo was worse than the struggle of trying to live with him.

It's too small, the shower tricky to work, the table Kuroo's been writing all his paper too rickety for them both put their laptops on. Kuroo can't get out of his lease for another sixty days, which means Tsukishima will be trying to apartment hunt through the first weeks of university and trying to move close to midterms. Tokyo is hot, volleyball practices are long, and there is literally nowhere Tsukishima can stand in this apartment without seeing Kuroo's face.

"Don't do the thing, Tsukki," Yamaguchi warns gently on the phone. He's going to university in Miyagi, much more sensibly, maybe getting an apartment with Hinata to lessen Hinata's commute, and a wave of homesickness that Tsukishima will never let out of his mouth sits like silty water in the back of his throat. "You have to talk to Kuroo-san so he understands."

"I'm fine," Tsukishima says. He isn't, but they both know it. Yamaguchi tuts at him and says take care, work hard at practice, make friends, please. Tsukishima leans his forehead against the door of Kuroo's apartment and snaps that he's trying, dammit.

When he goes in, Kuroo is spread eagle on the floor, taking up essentially all the free floor space, surrounded by the laundry that he swore to god he was going to do before Tsukishima got back from classes. Tsukishima knows before he even opens his mouth that he's going to start a fight, and he sure does, stands there over Kuroo and says the exact things needed to make Kuroo shout at the top of his lungs, and then turns on his heel and goes right back out the way he came.

At least he has his laptop with him in his backpack, so he can sit at the coffee place down the block from them and angrily type up some of his class notes and start his homework. After twenty minutes his phone vibrates, but he ignores it, even when the messages start coming faster so it's like a persistently annoyed bee sitting on the table.

Kuroo stumbles into the coffee shop after another fifteen minutes, wearing the same ratty sweats and Nekoma shirt he'd been lying on the floor in, plus flipflops and a slouchy hat that Tsukishima thinks Bokuto might have knitted. The relief on his face when he spots Tsukishima makes Tsukishima cringe at himself. Yamaguchi was right and he is doing the thing. He watches Kuroo warily, but doesn't protest, as Kuroo sits down next to him gingerly, like Tsukishima will explode if he so much as bumps the table.

"Sorry I yelled," Kuroo says, voice and eyes both low. "But you said all that so I'd yell. You said I made you come here and that's not fair, you know?"

"I know," Tsukishima says, barely audible over the fusion jazz remix of "Koi Suru Fortune Cookie" playing above his table.

"Is this really all right?" Kuroo asks, leaning in to see Tsukishima's face better. "Getting mad and fighting is fine, but I can't tell if that's all it is. Will you tell me if it's not? I'm really worried you won't."

"I…I don't know," Tsukishima answers honestly. "This is hard. I suck at that. But it was hard doing distance too, so…" Tsukishima shrugs helplessly. "Everything's hard and I got mad. I wasn't mad at you, just…ok, I was mad about the laundry."

"Yeah, that part I deserved," Kuroo chuckles. "Are you still mad? I'm still a little mad. I didn't get to the laundry because I spend the morning looking at apartment listings and setting up appointments."

"Oh." Tsukishima clenches his jaw. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima's fist into his hands and pries it open so that he can rub thumbs along Tsukishima's volleyball calluses.

"Yeah, _oh_ , jerk. I hate that place so much it's almost getting funny." Kuroo squeezes Tsukishima's hand. "I'll break the lease. It's only money, it's not worth two more months of misery, and it's really not worth losing you over. Besides I sent my mom a picture of the mold in the shower and now she might pay most of the fee herself."

"Tetsurou," Tsukishima scolds, but then his mouth twitches. "That's genius. I should send it to my mom too. Can we go home and have make-up sex now?"

"YES," Kuroo agrees, reaching to slam Tsukishima's laptop shut at the same time as pulling him up to his feet. "Say some annoying shit on the way home so we can do it the angry way once, that's hot when it's for sure we're gonna make up afterwards."

"That's the stupidest hat I've ever seen," Tsukishima says, deadpan.

"Is it?" Kuroo's eyes flash over his smirk and Tsukishima sees the appeal of the fight-makeup system. "It sure matches my stupidest boyfriend ever, then."


End file.
